


Of Big Days and Heavenly Bodies

by squidgie



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23760898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: Set post-series.  Spoilers for comic 4-25-15.  Jack practiced his vows more than he practiced his slapshot it seemed.  But when the time comes, he doesn't remember a thing except the National Geographic special on the planets he and Eric watched the night before.
Relationships: Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Jack Zimmermann, Larissa "Lardo" Duan/Shitty Knight
Comments: 15
Kudos: 96
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic, Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	Of Big Days and Heavenly Bodies

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for the end of the comics. Written for (my own) prompt in CommentFic: Check Please, Eric Bittle/Jack Zimmerman, At their wedding, all Jack can remember is the National Geographic special on the planets the night before.
> 
> Also, this is the first time I've tried to write in this fandom. Please be gentle. :)

The day that Jack had proposed to Bittle had been pretty amazing. Not just because Jack was able to get the words out, because that had been a genuine concern of his as he went down on one knee on Faber ice. But also because Eric had said yes.

But standing in front of their parents, their friends, and more hockey players than any five NHL All-Star Games put together, Jack was nervous. Not because of what he and Eric were doing, but instead, he was worried at screwing it all up. Jack took a deep breath and closed his eyes for the shortest of moments, then opened them again. It hit him that he and Eric were _really_ doing this, and that smile that gazed up at him was the same smile that he would wake up to for the rest of his life. He could get lost in Eric's big brown eyes, colors swirling like a dust-storm with flecks of red and gold mixed amongst the shades.

As if he sensed Jack tensing, Shitty leaned forward and put a hand on Jack's shoulder, grounding him in the moment. With a nod, Jack remembered that it was the part of the ceremony where he was to take Eric's hands into his own, so he reached out, Eric meeting him halfway.

"At this time," Shitty said as he dropped his hands to his side, "Jack and Eric have asked that in place of traditional vows," and Shitty paused for a second. Jack was just happy that Shitty hadn't added in his 'Fuck the patriarchy!' outburst like he'd thrown in at rehearsal, though he did give Jack a quick wink. "Because what about any of this is traditional?" he finally finished. "Jack and Eric have decided to say what's in their hearts by reciting their own vows." Shitty turned slightly. "Jacky?"

Jack gulped. His vows. He knew them - had known them for weeks. But as the silence stretched taut between them, Jack's mind was blank. All he could think of was sitting on the couch the night before, and Eric cuddled up next to him under a blanket. They made out languidly, enjoying each other's body as a documentary on the solar system splashed colors around the room from the muted television.

"I..." Jack started, then cleared his throat, caught off guard by the smile Eric was giving him. "Bittle-"

There was a smattering of laughter from the attendees. "It's not a penalty kill, Jack," came from somewhere behind Eric.

Jack glanced over at Lardo, the smirk on her face easing the tension as Shitty stage-whispered, "Shut it, Lards." When Lardo turned to Shitty, one eyebrow raised, he added, "Yes, dear."

" _Eric_ ," Jack said as the titter of laughs died out again. "I... I used to think that hockey was the biggest thing in my life because my life revolved around it. And it was - until I met you. You're bigger than anything-" Jack's mind focuses on the one thing that's in his brain at that moment, shuts his eyes for a second, then continues. "You're like Jupiter, big and bright, and even when there's a storm, you still manage to protect me. Us. _All_ of us."

There's a few "Aww" sounds from the attendees, balanced with a few, 'Really?' looks from the vast wedding party around them, but Jack keeps on. "And if I think of you as Jupiter, then the closest I can be would be the rings that surround it."

"Dude, that's Saturn," Holster interjects.

"Yeah," Ransom adds. "Saturn's the one with the rings."

Chirped. At his own wedding. By two of his groomsmen. But before Jack can respond, there's an "I will seriously end you," that might have come from Shitty, but more than likely came from Lardo. Sadly, he's so focused on getting _something_ out that he's not sure where it came from.

"All right," Eric sighs. He doesn't let go of Jack's hands, but turned and layed a heavy gaze on their former class and teammates that make up the wedding party. "One more outburst and not only will there be _no pie_ privileges at the reception, _there will be no alcohol_." 

The entire wedding party stiffened up, and Jack can't help but smile at the candid looks on his friends' faces as they contemplate being cut off during the reception. Behind Eric, someone cleared their throat. He figured it must have been Dex based on the quiet, "Chill," that comes from Nursey along with an accompanying jab of the elbow. Eric quells the outburst with the slightest of head turns.

"Okay," Eric finally said as he turned back to Jack. "I believe you were calling me a giant bag of gas?" he added, a few nervous laughs spilling from the attendees. "Please continue."

Jack almost backtracks, but the small wrinkle of Eric's nose tells him he knows he's joking. "Well, if you're Jupiter - the biggest, most important thing in my life, then the closest I can be is the rings. They're not shiny and prominent, like the ones that ring Saturn. They're mostly invisible, hiding in front of such a wonder. The rings... They're made up of ice and rock, frozen in the coldness of space, surrounding the most beautiful thing in the heavens. And maybe, bit by bit, a little piece of the ring breaks off and plunges through space until it can join with the planet it orbits. Eric Richard Bittle, until I met you, I was frozen in space. But once I fell into your orbit, I knew that I would never be able to leave it. Wouldn't want to even if I could."

Eric's expression had changed from amused to wonder. For the briefest of moments, Jack's insecurity crept up. But then there was the smallest hint of a tear in Eric's eyes. Before he knew it, Bitty let go of his hands and pulled him down by the lapels of his jacket, kissing him dumb. He had no option but to put his arms around Eric's waist and pull him closer as the kiss deepened.

The clearing of _several_ throats brought him back to reality. "Uhh, bros?" Shitty asked. "We're not quite at that part of the ceremony yet."

Eric broke the kiss just long enough to say, "Don't care." And as everyone around them laughed and spilled a few tears amongst the breathy "Awwww" sounds, Jack felt himself being pulled close for one more kiss.


End file.
